Shore Leave
by Lolikon
Summary: Claus X Alistia and Lavie X Moran pairings. Lavie and Alistia invited Moran and Claus to join them as their dates on a shore leave.
1. Default Chapter

Last Exile  
  
Title: Shore Leave  
  
Author: Stelok  
  
Pairings: Claus/Alister, Mullin/Lavie  
  
Genre: romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Morning at Silvana's vanship hangar  
  
Lavie Head worked on her and Claus's vanship which had suffered heavy damage from one of their earliest encounters with Silvana. Claus and Lavie had been accepted into their crew after proving their worthiness by fighting the Guild.  
  
Lavie had just learned that the vanship didn't belong to their fathers but to Alex Rowe who had accompanied them to Grand Stream. However, she held on to their belief that it was their vanship.  
  
She wiped her forehead with an arm, looking proudly at the vanship.  
  
"Good morning, Lavie," Mullin's voice came from behind her. The redhead spun around to stare at Mullin Shetland dressed in mechanic's overalls, holding two cups of coffee and two sandwiches on a tray with two hands.  
  
"Hi, Mullin," greeted the redheaded girl.  
  
"I thought you might be hungry so I brought you breakfast," Mullin explained.  
  
"Thank you, Mullin." Lavie smiled. She recalled that Mullin had been inducted into the mechanic crew after he bragged about knowing how to fix vanships.  
  
Lavie chowed down her sandwich, followed by Mullin's eating his food. When she looked at him, she was surprised by his gloomy look.  
  
"What's wrong, Mullin?" she asked.  
  
"Eh?" Mullin stared at her in puzzlement.  
  
"You don't look cheerful today. You look like gloomy," she observed.  
  
"Well, the truth is I am not exactly happy with my position at Silvana," he answered.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I am a musketeer and I miss being a musketeer," he said.  
  
"I see," she responded.  
  
"Why don't they have musketeers aboard Silvana?" he sighed.  
  
"I don't know, Mullin. You ask Alex Rowe."  
  
"I might."  
  
"Hey, thanks for the breakfast."  
  
"No problem, Lavie."  
  
"Hey, Mullin, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor,"  
  
"Yes?" he inquired.  
  
"Remember, we will stop at some refueling station by noon?"she asked.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"So will you come with me on shore leave?"  
  
"I'd be honored to," Mullin said with a smile.  
  
"Great. Meet me at the airlock as soon as we dock at the station," Lavie laughed.  
  
At noon in the gym  
  
Both Tatiana and Alister were exercising and pulling weights until they heard the announcement from the intercom that the Silvana was going to be docked at a refueling station.  
  
"Hey, Tatiana?" Alister called.  
  
"Yes, Alis?"  
  
"I am going to be on a shore leave at the station. Care to join me, Tatiana?"  
  
Tatiana shook her head. "No thank you. I'm continuing my exercises here. You go ahead."  
  
Alister frowned and her shoulders sagged but she replied, "I see."  
  
Again, Tatiana turned down Alister's offer of a shore leave. But the navi was still undaunted by her friend's refusals. 'Someday, I will get Tatiana to join me on a shore leave,' she thought.  
  
Then she returned to her quarters and changed her clothes.  
  
Airlock at noon.  
  
Lavie was about to wait for another minute when she spotted Mullin coming right towards her.  
  
"You're on time, Mullin," Lavie said, giving a wicked smile. "Let's go."  
  
"Yes, Lavie," he gleefully said.  
  
They began to exit the Silvana into the station.  
  
Alister's quarters  
  
As Alister stepped out of her room, she collided with a blond boy. She realized it was Claus afterwards.  
  
"I'm sorry, Claus," Alister said.  
  
"It's all right, Alis. You ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you."  
  
"I see, Alis. I'd better go," Claus said. She nodded.  
  
As Claus started to walk, Alister pondered who might be her company. Suddenly realization struck her mind. She just found the right person to find.  
  
The teenage pilot was already five meters from Alister but was still within the hearing range so she called Claus' name.  
  
"Yes, Alis?" Claus whirled around.  
  
Alister rushed to his side then stopped. She asked, "Claus, um, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm heading for the mess hall," came his reply.  
  
"I see. Would you mind change your plans and go with me to the station on a shore leave?"  
  
Claus stared at her in astonishment. Then he pondered over her offer at the moment. Then he told her he agreed to her invitation.  
  
Alister smiled and said, "That'd be very great."  
  
Then they began to walk and head for the airlock.  
  
At the station's promenade  
  
Strolling around the promenade with her date, Lavie spotted a sign that labeled "Casino & Bar".  
  
"Let's go to that bar," Lavie suggested.  
  
"Sure," Mullin agreed.  
  
They entered the bar only to be caught by surprise at the sight of blue- uniformed soldiers.  
  
"Soldiers of Anatoray," Mullin commented.  
  
"Ignore them. They don't know who we are,"  
  
"You're right, Lavie," Mullin agreed. "Want me to buy you water?"  
  
"Sure. I'd love to." Lavie smiled.  
  
They went to the bar counter and Mullin ordered "Bartender, two drinks of first water."  
  
"Aye. Two drinks of water coming."  
  
The bartender gave them the two glasses of crystal water.  
  
"This looks good," Lavie commented.  
  
"Let's drink, shall we?" Mullin asked.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, lifting her glass and swallowing the contents. Then she wiped the mouth with her hand and declared, "This is good."  
  
"Ditto, Lavie." Mullin nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey, bartender. Does this bar have any animal races around?"  
  
"Of course. It's in the back," the bartender answered.  
  
"Thank you." Mullin said. He turned to Lavie. "Shall we see the race?"  
  
"Yeah, Mullin."  
  
When they began to head for the animal race, they didn't notice Alister and Claus enter the bar. Neither did the two blondes see Mullin and Lavie.  
  
"This looks a bit rowdy," Claus commented, looking at the bar full of soldiers.  
  
"You could say that again," agreed Alister.  
  
"Can I buy you a drink, Alis?"  
  
"I'd be happy, Claus." Alister nodded and smiled at him.  
  
They went to the bar and ordered two drinks on Claus's tab.  
  
"Oh, man, this first water tastes good," Claus said as he licked his lips.  
  
"I agree," came Alister's reply.  
  
"More water?"  
  
"Sure, Claus," she laughed.  
  
Claus smiled at her.  
  
"Two more drinks," he ordered.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. second chapter

Last Exile

Chapter 2

Lavie had won the bet on the horse she had chosen for the race. Moran congratulated her and she kindly thanked him. The redhead started to count the money she collected from the other gamblers.

"Let's see, I have collected $11,000," she exclaimed. "That was fun." Then Lavie stuffed the money in her pockets.

"How about casino?" Moran asked her.

"Sure." Lavie nodded.

"Hey, Lavie, Moran," a voice called from behind them.

"Claus," Lavie said, recognizing the voice. As she whirled around, she was surprised to see him with Alistia.

"How come you're with Alistia, Claus?"

"Er......as you see, She....." Claus began nervously.

"I am his date, Lavie," laughed Alistia.

Claus blushed with his cheeks turning bright red .

Lavie raised an eyebrow and frowned at Alistia's free admission but smirked at Claus' blush. "I see."

"What are you doing with Moran?" the blond boy asked.

"Oh, he's my date, Claus," Lavie said. Moran blushed a bit. "Oh, please, Lavie."

"Claus, we are here to play,"

"By gambling, Lavie?"

"Why not? It's fun," Lavie said. She turned to Moran and grabbed his hand. "Let's go, Moran."

Lavie started to run, yanking Moran along. Unfortunately, her eyes were fixed on her date, she wasn't watching where she was going, thus she collided into two gruffy-looking commercial ship mechanics.

The mechanic took offense and brusquely shoved Lavie away. "Watch where you're going, dame."

Moran grabbed Lavie by the waist. "Are you okay, Lavie?"

Claus and Alistia rushed to Lavie's side. The blond teenager asked "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Moran, Claus. Thank you. Excuse me. I got a beef to settle with that buster."

Lavie gently pushed his arms away and walked to the mechanic. Then she decked him with a fist.

The mechanic's companion rushed towards the redheaded woman and took a swing at her only to have his fist blocked by Moran who grabbed it and then jabbed his fist into the other man's face.

The force of Moran's punch propelled the other mechanic towards a crowd of soldiers.

Soon with soldiers and commercial ship mechanics joining in, a fight erupted in the bar.

Moran grabbed Lavie's hand and addressed the three. "Let's go, everybody."

"I agree with Moran," Alistia said. "This fight isn't worth our time. Let's go, Claus."

Claus nodded at Alistia and grabbed her hand. Accepting Claus' holding of her hand, Alistia began to retreat with her companions.

When they were outside the bar, Claus said, "Alis, I'm sorry we didn't get to gamble."

"Don't be sorry. Your offer of the first water was more than enough for me on our date," Alistia said.

Claus cracked a smile at his companion. "Alis....."

"This is the best shore leave I've ever had since the last time I went with Tatiana," laughed Alistia. She suddenly grabbed Claus' head and kissed the shocked teenager on the mouth. Recovering from his shock, Claus embraced the blond girl's waist and returned the kiss.

Lavie sighed at the two lovebirds then turned her attention to Moran. "Moran?"

"Yes, Lavie?"

Lavie wrapped her arms around Moran's neck and kissed him. When she released him from the kiss after a minute, he asked, "What was that for?"

"You saved me from the other mechanic's punch, remember? That was very noble of you."

"Aw, it was nothing. I was just following my chivalry," laughed Moran.

Lavie smiled as she embraced Moran and kissed him again.


End file.
